


Twilight Zone Crossover with Veronica Mars and Secret Life of American Teenager

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV), Twilight Zone, Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Cook Alive, Fattening Up Ashley Marie Juergens, Fattening Up Carrie Bishop, Fattening Up Humans, Fattening Up Sabrina Fuller, Fattening Up Veronica Mars, Gen, Humans First Contact with Aliens, To Serve Man (Humans eaten by Aliens), To Serve Man Trope, Veronica Mars is Dumb Blonde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD





	1. Prologue

The huge spaceship is perched on the platform, round like egg with wings open on both sides, it is ready to fly. Humans are standing in line like bees, one after the other they are stepping on the weight scale, getting examined, and are then led into the spaceship. A long pole like figure, green body with a tinge of gray in it, eyes like stickers posted on a dummy and hardly any hair on the big stuffed head is standing by the weight scale, examining people and letting them on the board. She is so tall and huge that she has to bend down to securitize dwarfs Humans.

There is a mysterious scratchpad in her left hand, after inspecting people she would scribble something on the pad and quickly flip to the next page before the next person could stand on the weight scale. A badge sewed to the right side of her shirt reads “Freya” Somewhere in the middle of this huge line starting from the spaceship door to the end of the station is standing, 14 Year Old Veronica Mars.

Like always shrewdness is unblemished in her small eyes; her blond hair, parted in the middle are pulled backward, with her hands she is holding her luggage and her lips are pursed, she is exhausted and fatigued from waiting. Standing lazily now with narrowed eyebrows and strained forehead, she is waiting impatiently for her turn. Veronica believes that she had also seen 14 Year Old Carrie Bishop in the crowd, but she is not sure.

Veronica has great plans to accomplish when she lands on the planet of Kanamit.

She will settle there and start a new successful life. She had also asked her friend Sabrina Fuller to join her, though she had agreed Veronica could not spot her in the crowd. Thinking of her, Veronica turns around once again to locate her, but she does not find her because there are thousands of Teenagers and Young Adults people in the line waiting.

Finally, the moment has come, and it is Veronica’s turn to step on the weight scale. She puts her baggage aside and excitedly jumps on the weight scale. Such was the level of her excitement that she did not notice, it was not an ordinary weight scale.

Freya inspects her, slightly impressed by her beauty, she looks at the scale and writes something down (Animal, Fattened up before Slaughter) on the scratchpad and smiles maliciously. While Veronica steps down from the scale, grabs her luggage, and runs off into the spaceship with her baggage trailing behind her.

Actually, Veronica had seen right, there was not just Carrie but also 14 Year Old Sabrina Fuller and 14 Year Old Ashley Marie Juergens.

Oblivious of each other’s presence, they all move forward with the crowd, to get themselves inspected and led into the spaceship.

Young and beautiful, Carrie is preparing to step on the weight scale while Freya’s small eyes are secretly examining her. Dark brown hair down to the length of shoulder, big dark eyes, and with a splendid smile on her face, Carrie steps on the weight scale.

Freya notes down the information as she had been doing and sends Carrie in. Tired from standing so long, Carrie quickly disappears inside.

Decent and innocent looking Sabrina also gets into the spaceship. Her hair is combed backward, she is wearing no makeup, her eyes are naturally long and like always a smile is spread on her face.

She had tried hard to find Veronica among the crowd but couldn’t find her for there were so many people. As far as eyes could see, there were people with bags waiting to get on the spaceship and leave this awful planet behind. For they believed Kanamits are superior beings, advanced in the economy as well as in technology.

They believed that they could make fortune on Kanamits’ planet. With these dreams of ambition and success in eyes, everyone was ready to leave Planet Earth behind and travel far to the homeland of Kanamit to seek fortune.

The last to get on the ship is Ashley, always in style and attitude Ashley steps on the weight scale to get clearance into the spaceship. Soft fair skin, full lips that are slightly colored, big blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a confident look on her face, particularly grasped Freya’s attention.

Though tried of inspecting people, Freya could not help but notice this girl. She scrutinizes her and writes down the data in her scratchpad. Ashley goes inside and finally relived, Freya sees her notepad, Veronica, Carrie, Sabrina, and Ashley’s names are on the top of the list written in block letters and highlighted. Freya carefully closes the pad.

Now it is time to leave, with the help of other crew members (Kanamits) Freya closes the spaceship gate and goes towards the control room and gives the man a signal. And there goes the spaceship piercing the clouds with its long wings and leaving the earth far beneath.

Veronica was surprised to find that she had her separate compartment, at first it gave her joy, having all the space to herself to later she started to feel lonely for there were no windows in the compartment, she does not know what’s going on with the world.

With a jerk when spaceship moved, only then Veronica understood that they have taken off and she started dreaming again. After all, it’s only five days in this lonely chamber then there is a beautiful future awaiting her on the Kanamits’ planet.

The same was the state of affairs with Carrie, Sabrina, and Ashley. They had dreamt of passing through stars and galaxies but there was no way to see outside. However, the hope of a bright future kept their spirits up.

Meanwhile, Freya was going through her scratchpad, numbering the quality of Human meat in order; well she already had her top four for the Queen, the Head of her State. Ranking in order, who is best served as a roast, who will make the finest turkey, who is going to be served as steaks etc. with her fat fingers, she was making her notes. But before executing that, they have to feed them first. For this reason, Freya went to find Queen's Secondary Chef Hope.

In her large kitchen, Hope was already busy cooking to fatten up the dwarfs before they could serve them on their own table. Hope is heavy and fat, which makes her look a little less tall than Freya. She has big green bulging eyes and a giant stuffed head as Freya’s. She is preparing special food for the Humans to make them fatten up quickly in five days so that before landing on their planet, they are ready to be served at the palace of Queen Esther. She is cooking, when Freya comes in and greets her. Freya provides her further instructions and together they talk at length about how fun it would be to eat Humans as burgers, steaks, and roast, etc. Freya also tells her about her top four (Veronica, Carrie, Sabrina, and Ashley) to be presented in front of Queen Ester for the Great Feast.

Every year Kanamits have a Great Feast in honor of Queen Esther. She is the president of their race so, to pay her respect, ever year they arrange a Great Feast in her dignity. The whole Kanamit race comes to the palace and presents the queen with the best of the gifts but this year the event is going be more special for Kanamits are going to present Humans on platters as a gift for the Queen.

In their compartments, the girls have nothing to do but eat and sleep. Veronica has observed that the food being served is very appetizing and you can’t help eating. The yummiest of all is the drink, it is light green in color and there are always bubbles forming on its surface. There is no three-meal system like one on earth (breakfast, lunch, and dinner) but there is a lot of food at disposal all the time. The more you eat, the more Kanamits are happy with you, and thus greater is the chance of your success on their planet.

After every meal, a special drink is presented which was necessary to drink for the Kanamits told Carrie if she didn’t drink it, she might catch a disease on the way to the destination. And this drink will reduce her chance of getting sick and will help her stay healthy and for this reason, Carries would gulp it down her throat multiple times a day.

Little did Carrie know, the drink was making her more and more hungry, the drink was not just playing with her stomach but also with her brain, slowly and slowly she was losing the track of time.

Sabrina was much addicted to the food being served that she did nothing but ate food all day. All the Kanamits were so happy with her and told her about their planet, how advanced it is and there will be so many opportunities for her. Dreaming of the future, Sabrina ate and drank. The more she drank, the more lost she became. It was very strange, no matter how much you ate, your stomach still craved for more, neither your thirst is quenched, nor your hunger is satiated. The more you put in your stomach, the emptier it felt. Sabrina had no control, she had succumbed to eating.

Well, Ashley never liked Kanamits, of course, they were terrible in appearance and so big that she looked like a mouse in front of them. In her heart, she was afraid of them also because there was not a human she ever saw coming to her room. There were Kanamits only, holding big platters of food they would come in her room and instruct her to eat. Nevertheless, she always looked confident outwardly. She ate as instructed but slowly she was getting addicted to the food also. But Ashley was suspicious of Kanamits, there were so many people on the board, why Kanamits kept them all in different chambers? And why are Kanamits always forcing them to eat? Ashley is worried.

While the rest of the people who had also boarded the spaceship do not know what is going on. They are happily eating like animals and dancing, oblivious of the fate that is awaiting them on the Kanamits’ planet.

The girls have no track of time, they do not know how many days have passed since they boarded the spaceship and when they would ask Kanamits, there was always the same answer that we are near. Patiently waiting for the five days to pass the girls did not observe the changes in their bodies.

Veronica’s clothes no longer fit her, she was no longer comfortable in them, Carrie’s pretty face was round and swelled up, Sabrina was almost unrecognizable she looked like a dwarf football standing beside Kanamits and Ashley’s big blues looked smaller on her fattened-up face. The girls were changing fast and they didn’t know it. Hope’s master drink was working.

The drink was designed to make humans feel hungry all the time, the purpose was to fatten them up like pigs before cooking them for themselves. And it was working well, stupid humans did not know, they were eating like goats anything that was put in front of them.

Meanwhile, Hope is sitting at a kitchen and in her fat solid hands, she is holding a book. The book is large in size and has a red cover, the title of the book in golden reads “To Serve Man” Hope drops the book on the table and starts turning pages, the book contains thousands of pages and on those pages are written thousands of recipes. In block letters, the names of the dishes are as follows: Human Burger, Human Steak, Human Turkey, Human Pig Roast, Human Soup, and Human Rib, Human Pie, etc. It is a Human cookbook. Hope has prepared this especially in honor of the Queen and the Great Feast. She’s going to present the book as her gift for the Queen this year. So, before landing she is going through it in detail, making sure it contains everything to please Queen Esther.


	2. Chapter 1

Fat like a pig, Ashley is walking to and fro, she seems worried, but her eyes look very determined. She is thinking deeply about how to execute the final step to put this mystery to end. She has stopped eating and drinking from the last two days without Kanamits knowing it. She successfully fooled them.  
She had always been suspicious of the Kanamits, but somehow, she gathered the courage to devise a strategy to unravel the mystery. Two days ago, when a giant Kanamit came to deliver her food and the drink that she was feeling addicted to, she took the tray and sat down to eat. Seeing her settling down to eat, the Kanamit left the chamber. Immediately Ashley put the food aside and tried to smell the drink, it smelt very appetizing. Fighting her will to drink it, Ashley quickly got up and drained the syrup down the sink.

Since she has stopped eating Kanamit food and drink, the dizziness that she always felt was gone, she felt fresh, and her brain has started to work again. Now when she has her brain back, she is ready to take the final step.  
At the next mealtime when a Kanamit came to deliver the food, she took the food but asked him for more drink. Listening to this, the Kanamit became happy and he left the chamber to bring her more drink. In hurry and excitement, he left the door to unlock and Ashley escaped from the chamber according to her plan.  
Now she is roaming around the spaceship with eyes wide open, there are 150 hundred chambers in line, she can hear the murmuring and slurping inside. Walking haphazardly, she found herself outside a large kitchen. Inside she could hear two strange voices talking and laughing. They were talking about some book name “To Serve Man”  
It’s Freya and Hope talking. Freya is telling Hope about the Kanamit Holiday the Great Feast. She tells her that she will present her top four Humans to the Queen as her gift. Hope asks for their names, weights, and other details so that she could tell her a proper recipe for each one of them. Freya takes out her notepad and reads Veronica Mars, Carrie Bishop, Sabrina Fuller, and Ashley Marie Juergens’s data that she had noted when they boarded the spaceship. Hope quickly opens her big book and starts reading the recipes of Human Burger, Human Steaks, Human Turkey, Human Pig Roast, Human Soup, and Human Ribs, etc.  
Meanwhile outside Ashley is frozen to death, she could not believe how they are fooled and also surprised that Veronica, Carrie, and Sabrina and her Sister Amy are also on the spaceship. She has heard their names and her own and what is type four? And what is the Great Feast Holiday? Now she knows, she squeals loudly “To Serve Man is a Cookbook for Humans”

She runs to find them but it’s too late because the alarms are already ringing, her absence from the chambers has been noted. She can see two giant Kanamits coming towards her to catch her, she tries to run away but Freya and Hope come out of the kitchen, they catch her. Ashley tries to free herself, but Freya and Hope are too strong for her. But Ashley screams as loud as she could, “We are being fooled, they are taking us to eat,” “Don’t eat that damn food, that drink is contagious, it is playing with your memory,” she screams her friends and her Sister Amy' names, “Veronica! Carrie! Sabrina!” Freya grabs Ashley form her hair and Hope injects a strange fluid in Ashley’s neck through a sharp needle and Ashley loses consciousness and falls down on the floor. Freya calls a Kanamit and he takes Ashley from the floor to her chambers.  
There is a silence like death on the spaceship, people are scared and helpless, they are simply at the mercy of Kanamits. Now they know their awaiting fates but now it’s too late, where can they run from the spaceship? Nobody can come to save them from Planet Earth. And it is only a few hours until they will be reaching Kanamits’ planet. They could not believe that “To Serve Man” is a cookbook and they are going to be cooked and served on platters. Now they are missing the earth while boarding the spaceship they were happy to leave the earth behind for the sake of more opportunities at Kanamits’ planet.  
Veronica is lying on her bed, extremely worried and pessimistic. She had heard Ashley’s shouting, she had heard her screaming Carrie and Sabrina’s names, now she knows Carrie and Sabrina had also boarded the spaceship that day but alas! what can they do now? It is no use, the Kanamits have planned this for a long time and she felt angry at herself, how she is being fooled into this. Now it is only a few hours when they will arrive at the Kanamits’ planet.  
Carrie felt stupid about herself, she kept on gulping down that contagious syrup down her throat thinking that it will save her from the diseases, actually, the syrup itself was the disease. She looks at herself, her body is swelled up like a pig. She cries for herself, for her friends and all the people who boarded the spaceship.  
Sabrina is the most miserable of all, she is lying aimlessly on her bed, eating food like before. She knows what is happening around, but she cannot help herself, she is so much addicted to the food that she cannot do without it.

As for other people in the spaceship, they are devasted but there is nothing that could be done. They seem to silently accept their fate and are eating like more Pigs as before.  
Meanwhile, Kanamits are excited to get back to their homeland. They are enthusiastic about the Great Feast, the gifts they will present queen, and of course the great food that they will enjoy. They say that this one is going to be the greatest feast ever for they will serve a new edible specie on the palters and Queen will be so happy to know that they have brought 150 Hundred of them along and there are Billions of them on Planet Earth. Kanamits call them Dwarfs and earth, the planet of Dwarfs.  
Finally, the moment has come, and the spaceship has finally landed. People are led out of the champers one by one under strict observation and before getting down from the spaceship, once again their weight was noted as before, the only difference was now they knew what was being written in notepad.

Freya is busy doing her job when she notices, the next person to stand on the weight scale is Vernonia Mars. Freya quickly inspects her, she is so much different from the time when she had boarded the spaceship, now she is so huge and fat, her clothes hardly fit her. Her face is swelled up and her eyes look very small. Freya writes the details in her scratchpad and lets Veronica go. Veronica gets down from the spaceship with her luggage trailing behind her as she had boarded the spaceship a few days ago.  
Many hours have passed since Freya has started inspection but still, there are 150 hundred fat dwarfs waiting in line, the line does not seem to end. Now, it is Carrie’s turn, she steps on the weight scale. Freya is quite impressed by Hope’s recipes, the food and the drink really had worked she can see that. Carrie looks no different than Veronica, fat and plump, ready to be cooked. Freya examines her and notes down the information. Carrie quickly gets down to find her friends.  
Then comes Sabrina, Freya knows that of all the girls she is the most miserable one. Freya is quite happy by Sabrina’s weight and she is having thoughts in her mind, how good she will taste in a burger. Thinking that her mouth waters, she notes down the details and down goes Sabrina with her baggage. Getting down Sabrina sees Veronica and Carrie waving at her.

The crowd is still huge when Ashley comes for inspection. Freya lets her step on the weight scale, though Ashley is fat, she looks much better than her friends. After being inspected, she takes her baggage and gets down from the spaceship. She sees her friends waiting and quickly goes to them.  
The four of them are standing and sharing their experiences when Freya comes and asks them to follow her without caring to tell them where she is taking them. Silently the girls follow her. Freya actually takes them to a bath, they are being washed and dressed up. They look at themselves in the mirror, although they now look clean, they do not look pretty anymore. Veronica’s eyes have lost that shine and shrewdness, Carrie’s splendid smile no longer looks splendid, Sabrina’s body is swelled up to the point of exploding and Ashley’s long blue eyes look smaller on her fattened up face. After being dressed, they are taken to a palace.  
Each of 150 Humans is forced Undress then brand as Meat, The palace is so huge and all lighted up as if there is a wedding or a new year’s celebration. Freya walks them inside the giant gate to the great hallway, everything about the palace is beautiful except for the Kanamits who have naturally ugly faces but the only Kanamit that grabs all their attention is the one sitting on the throne. She is huge as the rest of Kanamits, has a round face, her eyes look like small eggs, she has no eyes brows but, on her head, she is wearing a crown which announces that she is the Queen. As Freya directs, they bow before the Queen and stand quietly. While Freya goes to Queen Esther and whispers something in her small ears. The Queen smiles at Freya and walks down from the throne to the fat four girls.

Seeing the Queen come, the Naked girls become afraid. Queen Esther looks at the girls and one by one examines them from head to toe. Then she steps back and goes to Freya who is standing a few steps behind her and points her finger at Veronica Mars.


	3. Chapter 2

Veronica is afraid as well as confused when she sees the Queen directing her ugly long finger towards her. Firstly, she thinks that maybe the queen has chosen her to save her, to make her the personal maid of Queen and not kill her but something inside tells her, she is not chosen to be saved but chosen to be served on the platter first. After Veronica, the other three girls are inspected.  
Then Freya comes down towards the girls smiling and she guides the girls out of the palace when Veronica asks her, why were they taken to the palace and why was Queen pointing towards her. Excitedly Freya looks at the girls and tells them that they are having a Great Feast and the four of them are her gifts to the Kanamit Royal family, especially to the Queen. Smiling and then laughing Freya turns towards Veronica and congratulates her that she is chosen as the best, she is lucky to be chosen by the Queen for her Great Feast. Veronica’s face goes white from fear, she could no longer stand on her feet. She is so scared and helpless that even tears do not flow out of her eyes. But this is not all, Freya informs the other three girls that they will be served to the other members of the Royal family.  
Freya brings the girls to the great kitchen where Hope is busy preparing for the feast. The girls are being locked up in a chamber. Happy and excited Freya tells Hope that Queen was very happy with her gift and she has chosen Veronica Mars to be served to her. Hope congratulates Freya on her success and opens her cookbook. Hope knows about Queen’s love for turkey, she decides to cook Veronica as turkey and the rest of the human population as burgers, steaks, and roast.

The girls are locked in the chamber, their faces are pale and their eyes dry and colorless. They cannot believe their fate, but silently pray that this is some kind of a horrible dream which will end as soon as they wake up. They regret the moment they decided to board the spaceship, all the stupid plans, and dreams they had about Kanamits. Nobody on the earth knows about them and nobody is coming to save them. They miss the comfort of earth, the freedom, and the air.  
The rest of the Onship Human population is in a more miserable condition, their screaming and wailing can be heard from miles away but to what use? Nobody is going to answer their cries. They miss their families and the comfort of Planet Earth. They cry thinking about the moments when they found earth miserable and disgusting but now neither crying nor regret can save them from the clutches of fate.  
Meanwhile, Kanamits are very happy, they cannot wait to eat Human Burgers, Human Steaks, Human Pig Roasts, Human Rump Roast (Human Legs), Human Turkeys, Human Spit

Roasts, Human Oven Roast, Human Porlchops (Human Legs), Human Stew, Human Deep Fry, and Human Ribs. They are happily making arrangements for the Great Feast, which is now very near, they sewed new dresses for themselves but most of all they are excited about the cold red wine and human meat which is going to be served for the first time in History of Great Feast. When they hear human cries and screaming, they laugh at them and bring them more food and syrup to fatten them up.  
Hope meanwhile is very busy after Freya now it is her chance to make the Queen happy. The Queen loves turkey but this year, Hope will prepare for her a very special turkey. She has gathered all the spices, pastes, oils and other ingredients to cook her signature turkey. She is very confident about her cookbook and could not wait to please the Queen with her magical dishes.  
Veronica is terrified most of all, she is chosen by the Queen to be eaten. The celebration and music for the Great Feast can be heard from far away, Kanamits are excited about the Great Feast but most of all they are waiting impatiently to bite the human meat. And Veronica knows this very well, she remembers the expression she saw on the Queen’s pale green face when she pointed towards her. The thirst and hunger to swallow her were visible in Queen’s eyes. She looks at her friends, Carrie and Sabrina have almost lost their minds after hearing that they are going to be eaten by the Royal Family. Ashley’s condition is a little better than the two but of course, she is also wretched and helpless. Veronica is lost in her thoughts when the door of the room opens, and two Kanamits enter the room. One of the girls recognize as the one who is the author of the Human Cookbook “To Serve Man”

Hope comes in with her assistant to fetch Veronica for the Great Feast is very near and she has to prepare the turkey for the Queen beside cooking for the rest of the Kanamit race. The assistant Kanamit grabs fat and sad Veronica by the arm but she resists to come with him. She starts screaming and struggling to free herself from his grip, but it is no use for he is too strong for her but then the other three girls also start to fight against him, they grab Veronica by the other arm and would not let her ago. Loud cries and screaming echo in the chamber. Then Hope intervenes, she grabs the rest of the three girls by the hair and slams them on the wall. And Hope’s aide drags Veronica out of the room and the door is locked again.  
Only a little while has passed when the door opens again and the two Kanamits step in again, this time they came for Carrie, in the midst of wailing and screaming Carries is dragged out of the room. Now Sabrina and Ashley sat on the floor hugging each other, scared and miserable, waiting for their turn. And the time has come, the Kanamits come in again and take Sabrina with them. And Ashley sits there alone looking at the dark walls of the room waiting for her turn. She does not have to wait long, the Kanamits arrived quickly to take her. There is no use of resistance and struggle this time, she silently gets up and goes out with the Kanamits.  
When Ashley reaches the kitchen, she could not believe her eyes, she sees her friends laying on the giant platters, dipped in red and green sauces. Their hands and feet are tied by the strong ropes. They are so dipped in the pastes and spices that Ashley has to struggle to recognize them. She was watching that when Hope grabs, her clothes are being taken away from her body as feathers are plucked from the bodies of chicken. Then she has washed up again and put into a large platter like her friends, her hands and feet are also being tied up. Hope then takes out the pastes and spices from the cabinet and as a fat chicken, Ashley is being marinated.

Meanwhile on the other side of the kitchen, the rest of the First Tourist Ship’s 100 human population (13 Year Old Samantha "Sam" Puckett, 13 Year Old Melanie Pucket, 40 Year Old Mother of Samantha and Melanie Pamela, 13 Year Old Carly Shay, Colonel Steven Shay, Mrs. Shay, Spencer Shay, Granddad Shay, Gramma Shay, Barry Dorfman, Tess Dorfman, Faye Dorfman, Ozlottis Dorfman, Veronica Mars stepsister 15 Year Old Aurora Scott, 16 Year Old Lillian Lilly Kane, 17 Year Old Grace Bowman, Ashley Marie Juergens Sister Amy, Amy Juergens's best friends 16 Year Old Madison and 16 Year Old Lauren, 16 Year Old Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas, 18 Year Old Richard "Dick" Casablancas, 17 Year Old Hamilton Cho, 16 Year Old Vincent "Butters" Clemmons, 16 Year Old Stu "Cobb" Cobbler, 16 Year Old Jackie Cook, 17 Year Old Logan Echolls, 15 Year Old Logan Echolls Sister Trina, 16 Year Old Wallace Fennel, 17 Year Old Sean Friedrich, 16 Year Old Caitlin Ford, 14 Year Old Hannah Griffith, 15 Year Old Gia Goodman, 15 Year Old Luke Haldeman, 16 Year Old Yolanda Hamilton, 15 Year Old Kenny Houseman, 18 Year Old Duncan Kane, 15 Year Old Susan Knight, 15 Year Old Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie, 15 Year Old Meg Manning, 15 Year Old Madison Sinclair, 15 Year Old Shelly Pomroy, 15 Year Old Casey Gant, 15 Year Old Pam, 15 Year Old Kimmy, 10 Year Old Spencer Jill Hastings, 10 Year Old Hanna Olivia Marin, 10 Year Old Aria Marie Montgomery, 10 Year Old Alison “Ali” Lauren DiLaurentis, 9 Year Old Emily Catherine Fields, 10 Year Old Mona Vanderwaal, 10 Year Old Kate Randall, 10 Year Old Shana Fring, 10 Year Old Meredith Sorenson, 10 Year Old Sara Harvey, 10 Year Old Noel Kahn, 40 Year Old Daniel Cavanaugh, 40 Year Old Marion Cavanaugh, 10 Year Old Jenna Marshall, 12 Year Old Toby Cavanaugh, 10 Year Old Sydney Driscoll, 10 Year Old Alexandra "Alex" Drake, 12 Year Old Melissa Josephine Hastings, 16 Year Old Charlotte DiLaurentis, 10 Year Old Paige McCullers, 10 Year Old Maya Anne St. Germain, 10 Year Old Taylor Irene Hotchkiss, Their Families) is being brought. They are already stripped naked, washed up, and laid down on the 5 feet wide in length platters to be picked and spiced. The howling and screaming in the room showed the helplessness of humans in front of Kanamits. While humans cried, Kanamits laughed, rejoiced, and danced. Finally, the wait for the Great Feast is coming to an end and tomorrow night is the night of celebration. This feast is going to change their lives forever, they are to feed upon a new specie, the event is of magnificent historical importance as well.

The marinated fat humans are forcefully put into the large-sized ovens. Some are being cut to make patties for the Burger, some are being sliced into mouth size piece for Meatball and steaks and some are fully grilled on Huge Grill, some cooked over Spit, some are served as Ribs, some served as PorkChops, some served as ThighSteaks. The smell of the food filled the large kitchen and it made Kanamits more hungry and more impatient. Hope’s mouth watered as the aroma of human meat entered through her giant nostrils. She was proud of herself and the recipes she had prepared. She was very confident that Queen is going to like her dishes and would praise her cookbook.  
Happily, Hope prepares to cook the most important dish, Queen’s favorite turkey. She moves to the large tray where Veronica is being tied and dipped in her special spices. Seeing Hope coming towards her, Veronica cries out loud, tears stream down her face, she begs Hope to let her ago. But Hope does not listen to her wailings, in fact, she tries to tell Veronica that she is very lucky to be chosen by the Queen and she should feel proud of herself instead of crying and screaming. But this makes Veronica cry with even more pitch and pain. She cries the names of her friends “Carrie! Sabrina! Ashley!” “She is taking me, I am going to die, Carrie! Sabrina! Ashley!”  
Veronica would not stop screaming but her cries are indifferent to Hope’s ears. She puts a cooking cloth in Veronica’s mouth. Tears run down from the corners of Veronica's eyes, she struggles but to no use. With such expertise Hope takes a sharp-edged knife out of the cabinet and with such intricate details, she cuts open her body from the chest and down to the belly button while Veronica is still breathing and the flood of Human Blood drips down from brim of the platter and streams down the cabinet and splashes on the floor. Her friends who are watching the blood bath from the side could see it no more, a wave a fear and extreme pain make them tremble. Apathetic Hope continues her work, she stuffs the empty belly of Veronica with a bunch of fresh thyme, peeled onions, garlic, and half-cut lemons. After she ties up the wide stuffed belly, she polishes it with butter from outside and sprinkles red and black spices. And finally, with the help of her aide, Hope carries Veronica Mars who still slightly breathing to the giant oven and puts the platter inside.


	4. Chapter 3

Hope shuts the door of the oven and looks at the rest of the three girls with lustful eyes. She does not have much time, everything should be perfect and ready on time, and the sand in the hourglass on the shelf is slipping down fast. She must speed up the process.  
While Carrie, Sabrina, and Ashley are the true picture of wretchedness, dipped in Hope’s magical sauces, they exchange glances, their faces are wet from tears and their eyes dry, for there are no more tears left. Seeing their dear friend being cut open like a pig, stuffed, and put into an oven to be baked was not the kind of death that any of them ever imagined. It was unbelievable and yet it was happening in front of their very eyes. More horrifying was the fact; now it was their turn for the blood bath.  
Unlike Carrie and Sabrina, Ashley is a little bit sane even now. Instead of what happened, she could not stop thinking about what is to happen. For Veronica, the game of blood and flesh was over, and she lost it but for the three of them, it is to happen now and there is no stopping it. She could not resist thinking that one of them is going to witness it all until the end and Ashley does not want it to be herself. She could not imagine seeing all her friends being butchered before her eyes.  
Hope has no time to spare, she quickly comes back to the long marble shelf where three platters are waiting for her. She stops at one of the platters; looks down at miserable and scared Carrie and takes her sharp-edged knife from the shelf where a few minutes ago she butchered Veronica. The blood is still dripping down from the edge of the shelf and hitting down on the shiny marble floor making the “tip” sound which breaks the silence of the room and the girls in the platter tremble to the end of their wits, most of all poor Carrie.

Seeing Hope stop at her spot and gazing down, Carrie knew it was her turn. She could clearly see the lust and hunger in Hope’s eyes, she could not wait to eat them if it was possible Hope would have eaten them alive. She finds it difficult to imagine what Hope is going to cook her into, she has seen Veronica being cut open and filled like turkey but what about her? Will she be made into turkey also or steaks or roast or maybe burger? She is completely lost thinking about this when she hears footsteps approaching her. She knows Hope is coming for her.  
Hope reaches the counter where Carrie is laying and seeing her, the poor girl trembles. Her face is white and so are her eyes, Carrie pleads the last time for her life, she begs Hope to not kill her. She tries to free herself from the platter but she knows, it is no use. Smiling grimly, Hope grabs Carrie by her neck to the large sink and lifts the share-edged knife from the counter. Screaming and crying, Carrier starts praying.

Seeing Carrie mumbling, Hope laughs out loud very scornfully. She puts the knife at Carrie’s thin fair neck and cuts it open from left to right; the stream of warm blood flows down from her neck and down her body, drenching her clothes in blood and the white kitchen sink is turning dark red as blood splatters on it.  
Sabrina and Ashley have closed their eyes, they cannot stand seeing another blood bath.  
Hope cuts her body into small pieces, separating flesh from the bones. She takes out her cookbook and finds “Human Steak Recipe” She opens the kitchen cabinet and takes out the species. She sprinkles the spices over Carrie’s meat and puts a chunk of butter in the frying pan and when the butter melts, she drops the fat piece of meat into the pan. The appetizing smell of butter and meat fills the air making Kanamits’ mouths water. Hope calls for a fellow Kanamit to help her, she instructs him to cook the rest of the meat.  
While she herself looks into the oven, where turkey is cooking. She takes it out and just buys the look of it she knows; it is going to delicious and Queen is going to like it. She picks up her knife and pierces it through the turkey to check if the meat is tender and flavorful. She puts it back again for a little while.  
Meanwhile, Sabrina and Ashely are looking at each other, scared for one another, not knowing which one of them is next. Seeing Hope coming towards them, both of them close their eyes.

Craving to eat human meat, Hope takes Sabrina’s platter to the sink. Like she did with Carrie, Hope clutches Sabrina’s neck in her large and fat hands. While Sabrina cries out for help, she looks at her only friend, Ashely, and screams and cries but poor Ashley cannot help her friend, she can only pray for her painless death.  
Eating Kanamit food all the time has made Sabrina very fat but also a little strong. She resists really hard that Hope has to ask for help. A Kanamit comes to aid Hope, he grabs Sabrina by her forehead, and Hope artfully cuts Sabrina’s fat throat. Placing the knife below her chin, Hope artistically moves the knife from the left side to the right, and with gushing sound, dark red fluid surges out from the deep wound and Sabrina struggles no more.  
Watching all this from the side, Ashley cries and hot tears run down from her chubby cheeks. She shouts at Hope and her fellow Kanamits, “you are monsters,” “you deceived us into coming here,” “and nobody knows about it on earth!” “You are not Kanamits, you are Evil Beasts”  
Listening all this, Hope angrily runs to Ashley’s counter and grabs her from her hair and slaps her so hard across her face that Ashley’s chubby cheeks turn red from the pain.  
Hope again opens her cookbook and reads the recipe of “Human Ribs” She cuts the abdomen of Sabrina to take out the ribs. She makes a cut in the middle of her abdomen, a little up from her belly button. Blood starts gushing out violently, Hope takes a cloth and cleans all the blood. Then after washing her hands, she inserts them inside the abdomen as one puts his hands inside a shopping bag. Moving her finger inside the warm belly of Sabrina, Hope forcefully tears out her

ribs from her body. She then separates them into two halves and after washing applies her special paste on them.  
After spicing them up, she puts them on the grill grates to let them cook. And the fragrance of spices, ribs, and roasts flows in the kitchen making all the Kanamits hungry.  
Ashley also sniffles the smell of Hope’s special dishes, although she hates her and all the Kanamits she can hardly resist denying that Hope’s recipes were truly delicious and heavenly. The appetizing smell of spices and meat even made her stomach growl but she also knows the meat belongs to her friends and fellows, it is human meat. Even then she finds it pretty hard to not to crave for Hope’s magical dishes. She tries to touch her stomach which is growling vehemently for the human steaks and ribs.  
Distracted by the odor of food, Ashley suddenly remembers that now it is her turn to be slaughtered. No matter how much she wished and prayed not to be the last one to witness all the slaughtering but fate had wished otherwise and poor Ashley saw all her friends cut before her eyes. Ashley is hopelessly thinking all this when Hope approaches her.

Smiling sarcastically Hope implores her with curious eyes and says: “Now it is your turn, strong girl” and starts laughing, other Kanamits also join her and start laughing at Ashley and all the humans who are roasting in giant ovens. They mock Sabrina and all the human race saying “humans are animals and they should be eaten” Hope says to Sabrina, she will like to eat her as a burger because her meat will make fat delicious patties. Hope aide Kanamit says to her that he would like to eat her meat only. Then Hope takes Ashley’s tray to the sink as she had done with her friends. She picks her sharp-edged knife and looks at Ashley.  
Ashley, though afraid closes her eyes and throws her head backward so that Hope can clearly see her neck. Meanwhile, Hope is shocked at the poor girl’s strength, she herself bares her neck to be cut and does not scream or cry like the rest of them. Hope’s helper Kanamit exchanges a glance with her, he is also surprised at this. When Hope lifts her knife and looks at Ashley’s thin and beautiful neck, she cannot help admiring her beauty and the other Kanamit swallows the lustful air down his throat. Finally, Hope cuts Ashely’s body in a similar way she did Veronica’s. Grabbing her by the nape, she makes a cut from her chest down to her waist while Ashley still breathes painfully. Like a volcano, blood splatters everywhere. Then with the help of a meat cleaver, she separates her legs and arms while Ashley moans from pain. Finally, Hope cuts her head from her body and puts it on the shelf and slices the rest of the body into small pieces. She then takes a last look at her master cookbook, and reviews the recipe of “Human Burgers and Sandwiches”

She prepares the buns for burgers and sandwiches and fries and grills the meat and cheese. The luscious odor of fresh cheese and human meat spread throughout the kitchen and outside. The door of the kitchen opens and Freya enters. She feels sedated by the rich smell of food, all the ovens in the kitchen are filled with human meat and all the pans and pots are filled with human gravy and soup, her mouth waters at the sight of this heavenly food.

She hugs Hope and congratulates her on such delicious success and also informs her that the Queen has asked to set the table and the feast must begin now. Hope walks Freya to the oven and takes the turkey out. The beautiful looking and well-cooked turkey surpasses all the other dishes being cooked.


End file.
